


Arranged

by erisahrogue



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Initial Rejection, MC - Freeform, MC is supposed to marry Jumin, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Sarah Choi isn't the one arranged with Jumin, jumin han - Freeform, jumin han x mc - Freeform, maybe some angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erisahrogue/pseuds/erisahrogue
Summary: Jumin Han has no intentions of marrying MC. Initially a proposal from his father, he turns down MC and refuses to listen. That is, until she is sent by Jaehee to make him feel better and it's revealed she is, in fact, the MC from the chatrooms.
Relationships: Han Jumin & Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102
Collections: Mystic messenger





	Arranged

_ “I have no intentions of marrying you.”  _

The words echoed in her head. She knew that he didn’t like the idea of arranged marriages. Knew that he rebelled against the idea of women to begin with, but she’d always felt that they were different. That her and Jumin understood each other on a level that no one else could reach. But that was… wrong… wasn’t it? She had accidentally been brought to the RFA. She’d become a member without her own consent, though she’d decided it couldn’t hurt to help them, as they all seemed rather excited about her presence after the initial concern. And… she’d grown to enjoy their conversations as well. Looking forward to each silly word Seven would say, and his close friendship with Yoosung, who was often the main target of his pranks. She enjoyed teasing Jumin occasionally, but also backing him up when Zen and Jaehee began to tag team against him on the topic of Elizabeth the 3rd, whom she secretly called Elly occasionally, as it was a cute name.    
  
Of course, she knew it was wrong to keep it a secret. To not tell the RFA that she already knew Jumin and Jaehee. That she herself had family who did business with C&R, and were prominent in the political world. She wasn’t entirely  _ close _ with those members of her family, but they were still there. But when she’d made an appointment with the company to finally admit it after too many sleepless nights feeling guilty about it, she’d been met by a hostile Jumin.    
  
It seemed as though her father had used his connections as one of Glam Choi’s biggest benefactors to his advantage, to convince Mr. Han that he should arrange a marriage between herself and Jumin. For Glam, he’d agreed to it immediately. And she’d not known about it until she came face to face with the man himself. Even after she tried to explain she had no idea that they’d planned such a thing, he didn’t believe her. Even after she asked if he truly thought she was trying to weasel her way into his family.    
  
In the end, she’d kept quiet.    
  
It would have been pointless to tell him who she was. To try to confess to him now would only look foolish and he’d not believe her for a second. She wished she sounded the same over the phone as she did in person, but that was never the case. It’s not as though he’d recognize her voice, though she’d admit she had hoped that at first it would be such an easy thing to tell him who she was. Though to him, now she was just like every other woman out there.    
  
Her family had been having countless dinners with their family for weeks. She’d known Jumin for so long, and yet she’d never approached him. Never had an interest in someone who didn’t have an interest in her. Sure, she’d thought he was handsome as did every other girl around, but she had kept her distance. She’d only spoken business. Only once did she ask about his relationship status, and that was simply so that she could give truthful information when pushed by the press to answer as an “insider” to his life. She never wanted to assume she knew anything.   
  
But she had.    
  
Because she’d gotten to know Jumin beyond his wall. Because she’d spoken to him over the phone countless times, had joked with him and seen a side of him that showed concern. These things led her to believe that she knew him. That she could be the one who might encourage him to open up his eyes and not see all women through the same lens. Of course she’d fallen for him, but she’d never tried pushing it, always more worried about him than anything. In some ways, she’d assumed he’d felt the same. His concern for her. When he’d call her just to hear her voice… she had thought… perhaps he felt the same.    
  
Now she was stuck in a chatroom that seemed to never end. She’d have left it quickly, but she already felt bad. Not to mention, she was being a little selfish in enjoying Jumin not being harsh towards her in this way. Even if he was complaining about her showing up at his office, claiming her to be interested in his money. She didn’t know what to say.   
  
**Jumin Han: I can give her credit for scheduling an appointment rather than barging in like the usual women, but it does not matter.**

**Jaehee Kang: I do think it was unusual for her to schedule an appointment.** ******707: Jumin…**

**707: did you…**

**707: reject her?**

**Jumin Han: Reject her? I suppose you could say that.**

**Jumin Han: I simply told her that I have no intentions of marrying her ^.^**

******707: ….**

**********707: MC… are you okay?**

**Jumin Han: Why wouldn’t she be okay?** ******Jumin Han: Did something happen at Rika’s apartment?**

**Jumin Han: I knew I should have sent bodyguards to her.**

******MC: I appreciate you, Seven;;**

**Yoosung: Wht’s happwming guis?**

**707: MC needs a hug.**

**Jumin Han: I do not think a hug from you would benefit MC at all.**

**Jumin Han: Your hugs are more like torture.**

**Jumin Han: MC, allow me to comfort you.**

**MC: …. That’s okay. Thanks, Jumin.**

**Jaehee: Is there something going on that you two aren’t telling us?** **  
** **707: Nothing~ I just worry about our precious MC**

**MC: I think I just need some rest. Goodnight everyone ^^** **  
** **[MC has left the chatroom]**

She thought she might laugh. How ironic to be receiving comfort from the same one who had rejected her. Of course it was known by the RFA’s very own hacker, who’d known about her identity from the start. He’d joke with her often over the phone about Jumin and the situation before them, but he’d pegged Jumin as being smart enough to figure it out. Or at least to give her the time of day to tell him who she was. This was an unexpected-

_ ~RING-RING-RING~ _

Her phone was ringing, the picture of Jumin popping up on her screen. She hesitated on answering, wouldn’t it be better to ignore it? What if she slipped up? He’d surely hate her, right? But she never missed a call from him. And if she did, she always called him back. If she didn’t, it might make him more concerned. 

“...Hello?” 

“You do not sound well, as I thought. There is something bothering you, is there not?” Jumin’s voice was contemplative, showing the tiniest bits of concern filtering through his tone. “I know that I cannot be of much assistance in cases involving the heart or feelings. Emotions that I thought were useless now confuse me. Though if there is something bothering you, feel free to share your worries with me.”

Really she wished he would hang up the phone, or provide her the best excuse to hang up herself. But the bigger part of her was dying to pretend like earlier hadn’t happened. To listen to his voice, soft and slightly awkward in his attempt to comfort her. “I do not like the thought of something upsetting you. It unsettles me, so if you could tell me what I can do to help, I will feel much better.”   
  
MC felt the invisible hand clench her heart, a rough breathy laugh leaving her lips. “It’s nothing to worry about. I guess you could say I got rejected today.” She admitted, rolling over on the bed she’d been sleeping on for the last couple of days.

“Are you saying that you have feelings for someone?” The tone in his voice could almost be registered as something akin to jealousy, but that’d be ridiculous. “And that this person rejected you?”   
  
“Ah, yeah. It’s okay though… it’s not like I don’t know where he was coming from, you know? I just… I guess I thought we got along pretty well, and that he shared my feelings. But I think he’d be happier if he never saw me again. Though I’ll have to see him sooner anyways. Our families are kind of close.” Would he put the dots together? She didn’t know how to tell him to his face anymore, not after such a harsh rejection. 

“It seems I am not the only one going through a hard time. My relationship with my father has always been good, but because of women he doesn’t think clearly. He wants me to marry a woman for the sake of his fiancee without any regards to the company. If he insists on an arranged marriage for the company I told him to give me a list of his candidates.” Jumin sounded almost sympathetic, though the underlying annoyance only tugged at her chest more.    
  
“Are you… was she really that awful?” She couldn’t help herself. How did Jumin Han see her? Had he truly ignored everything about her simply because of his father suggesting the marriage? She’d have been more against it had she not had the opportunity to get to know Jumin, but…  _ it still hurts. _

“She was like any other woman who approached me.” He stated matter-of-factly. “Though I do not see why you would be curious. Are you… jealous? Do not worry, I have no intentions of marrying her and said so plainly. Though my father is quite insistent…” There was a pause on the other end of the line. “I should not be troubling you with these worries.”

“Ah, it’s okay. I… I’m sorry you’re having such a hard time.” She swallowed the emotions welling up inside of her. “Y-you know what, I’m sorry Jumin, I’m really tired. I am going to hang up now. Goodnight.” MC ended the conversation before he could answer, and found herself avoiding reading the text he immediately sent after she hung up. This was too much for her to handle right now.    
  
She couldn’t be upset with him for hating the idea. Though she’d wished he’d at least talk with her. Try to get to know her. What was she supposed to do when she finally ‘meets’ him at the RFA party? He’d realize everything by then if not sooner. How awkward would that be? Here he was worrying for her safety, saying things about her being careful and calling her immediately if she felt in danger, but then also telling her to leave him alone and that he wanted nothing to do with her. She knew he thought that she was two different people, but she wasn’t.    
  
And yet… she understood. He felt forced into a marriage, and she would feel the same as him if she didn’t know him. She’d gotten her hopes up, thinking it had been a perfect situation. Where Jumin liked her back and she was approved by his father so there wouldn’t be difficulties. Thought it was the perfect solution to being with Jumin without his father disapproving or possibly ruining their relationship like she’d seen in soap operas. But everything backfired. 

Even the next day, when Jaehee asked her to go see Jumin, she had to find a way to refuse. She was worried about him, but she was also a huge source of his problems. “I just don’t think it’s a good idea for me to see him, Jaehee.” She apologized over the phone. “I… I really think he’d be better off if I don’t go to C&R to see him.”   
  
“I understand your hesitance. I am not asking a small favor of you. However I think you’re wrong. Mr. Han seems much happier when talking with you, and he is much kinder towards you than anyone. I’m a bit jealous of your ability to cheer him up.” Jaehee was just as polite as ever, truly a great friend to have. 

“I appreciate that… I just..” She ran her hands over her face. “Jaehee, I have to tell you something…” MC spent the next hour on the phone detailing everything to her fellow RFA member. She explained how she’d ended up at the apartment, and how she’d gone to C&R to tell them the truth. She felt embarrassed that she’d begun to get choked up by tears when she recalled her meeting with Jumin, and how her father intended to keep pushing the matter because he’d already caught onto her feelings for Jumin. “.. so… I really think that he would be happier without me showing up… I’m the source of his problems right now…”

The silence on the other end of the line was unnerving. Had she messed up? Seven already knew, and he didn’t care who she was, but Jaehee and her had met several times. She’d always respected the assistant and had, even before knowing her on the messenger, always done her best to ease her troubles as Jumin’s assistant in whatever ways she could for being an outsider.    
  
“That is…” Jaehee seemed almost at a loss for words. “Even more now I believe it’d be best if you go speak with him and explain the situation. Please, MC. I’ve never seen him like this.”   
  
Her concern was easy to imagine. Jaehee was always annoyed by her boss, but to be concerned for Jumin was an entirely different matter. “I… I’ll go.” She finally agreed.    
  
The anxiousness never left her for a moment. Her stomach was fluttering around with millions of little butterflies, feeling unusually cold. Meeting Driver Kim for the millionth time was even more awkward, as the way his eyebrows rose. He remained quiet, though she could tell he had questions. She wasn’t sure what to expect, though it wasn’t anything good. Would he tell her to leave immediately? Would he claim her to be a fake?   
  
_ Jaehee sounded so sure that it’d be fine but what if he hates me after this? _ She would have no other choice to accept it. But then would she be forced to leave the RFA as well? Seven knew, but he was fine with it. What about the others? Jaehee didn’t really give her a clue one way or the other how she felt other than being surprised, so she couldn’t use her as an example.    
  
Each step behind Driver Kim to the penthouse felt like being kicked in the stomach. With each movement bringing her closer and closer to Jumin, she felt constricted and trapped. The security recognized her immediately - she was pretty sure Jumin told them to never let her in if they saw her. “Miss, you are not permitted to enter.”    
  
“I.. uhm…” She swallowed, shifting on her feet. “J-Jaehee told me to come. She told me to ask you to tell Jumin that MC of the RFA is here.” This was even more awkward than she’d anticipated. “I’m sorry to trouble you. I know I’m not supposed to be here.” She shifted, rubbing her arm and wishing this nightmare to be over with.    
  
“One second, miss.” He disappeared, leaving MC in the hallway thinking it might just be best to turn around and leave. If Jumin saw the source of his stress showing up, he really wouldn’t be pleased. Jaehee had to be wrong about this one. She was already turning around when the security guard told her he was waiting for her.  _ I waited too long to run. Damn. _

“I didn’t know Assistant Kang would send you, God…” Jumin trailed off, as though he suddenly seemed to register who was standing before him. “MC…” The longer he stared, the more difficult she found it to keep eye contact with him. “What are-”   
  
“It’s me…” She spoke quietly, glancing away from him. “Surprise…” A weak attempt to ease the tension in her muscles. Every small movement she made felt forced and robotic. She was acutely aware of where she stood, how awkward she must look in front of him.    
  
“MC…” Her name left his lips again, and she met his gaze without thinking about it. “You’re the one from the chatroom?” Either he was trying to confirm, or he was in denial. The most likely option was that it was a mixture of the two.    
  
“Uhm… I told Jaehee I shouldn’t come, but she thought it’d be a good idea… and Seven said it’d be safe since he kept an eye on the hacker situation… I.. I’ll leave if you don’t want me here. I came because they thought it’d help but… you look…” His expression was difficult to read. Confusion mixed with a couple of other emotions she couldn’t pinpoint. “Not happy…”   
  
“I’m sorry that I keep staring. I’m quite disappointed in myself for not recognizing you sooner, if I had then…” It was his turn to trail off. His eyes widened, not leaving her for a second. “Oh.” His gaze flickered to the floor. She’d never had assumed she would see a day where Jumin Han actually looked guilty about anything. Always confident and never having a reason to regret a thing he said or did. But this look didn’t suit him. This… guilty expression. “I must have hurt you yesterday…”

She realized he was talking about the rejection and she tried to laugh it off, waving her hands in front of her. “Ah, n-not at all. I completely understand. I would have been more against the idea myself had I been told before… well… before I ended up in the RFA.” MC’s hand rubbed her arm again, feeling self-conscious all of a sudden. “Don’t worry about it. I just hope… that you still see me as a friend… even though everything is happening. I went to tell you yesterday the truth but you didn’t let me say anything. And after I thought it would be better if I didn’t tell you. It might have made you hate me… you see…”   
  
“Hate you…” Jumin took a step closer, reaching out to touch her arm, sliding his hand down to grasp hers and pull it up to his chest. “I’ll admit I’m rather startled by this revelation, but I feel so much more at ease. I still can’t say I like that one of my father’s ridiculous business decisions because of his attraction for a woman is something I can agree with… but since it’s you... “ The smallest of smiles turned up the corners of his lips. “I cannot say I’m quite as opposed to the agreement.”   
  
“W-what?” He had declared his lack of interest in marrying her just the day before, and now it was a complete 180? What if she had been two different people? He’d never have given her a chance, right? Even if he didn’t seemingly have feelings for the MC in the chatroom, he’d still have pushed her away without even caring if she genuinely liked him or not. Words failed her, the realization hitting her like a train. 

“Yes, I should have known it sooner. Your voice… it’s very fine. I like it. I knew that the day you asked for a review of your voice. I knew there was something familiar about it. I’d heard a fine voice before. In person. I never realized you were the same woman who’d spilled her coffee on me the first time we met and refused to apologize simply because it was my fault and not your own.” He chuckled, glancing down at her. “I’ve always known you were interesting, but I never thought twice about speaking with you. I thought we were on the same page concerning business, though now the recent glances and lack of proper speech make sense.”   
  
He must have noticed the way she would slip up, forgetting to call him Director Han during meetings and nervously praying he didn’t suddenly make the connection. Or trying to hide the fact that she’d also be on her phone during the familial dinner she’d been forced to have with him and his father while he sent a terrible picture of his luxurious steak. It’d been quite cute. That was the meeting when her father had noticed her talking with Jumin pleasantly, which only furthered his confusion to Jumin’s reluctance to the agreement.    
  
“You paid attention to that?” More than that, he had noticed her before the chatroom? Even if he thought they were two different people… he’d noticed her. He’d taken note about what kind of person she was. It made sense on a business level, but it still made her feel like she was floating on clouds.    
  
“Of course I did.” His response was quite plain. “You were quite odd.”   
  
“Odd?” Her brows furrowed, pulling her hand from his. “Jaehee and Seven think you’re going to marry Elizabeth the 3rd and I’m the odd one?” She crossed her arms over her chest. This was a much better feeling than the tension she’d felt earlier. MC was beginning to loosen her stiff shoulders and allow herself to come to the conclusion that if Jumin were going to kick her out, he would have done so already.

“Yes, though allow me to make it up to you.” He also seemed more relaxed. They were small changes, but she noticed them immediately. His gaze had softened, his shoulders relaxed, even the way his lips twitched upwards occasionally was quite the tell. “I apologize sincerely for yesterday, MC.” He reached for her hand, gently easing it away from her own chest. “I had already made up my mind about you simply because of my father, and though I wish you’d have told me sooner, I understand why you didn’t.” His fingers tightened around hers. “You were right there…”

She wasn’t sure what to say. Jumin was studying her face with a tender gaze she’d never seen before, though she assumed it was one that would normally be reserved for Elizabeth the 3rd. The situation itself had already been out of the ordinary, and now she was being gazed at tenderly, holding hands with the same man who’d recently told her he had no intentions of marrying her. 

  
“Does this mean you’ll stop judging women immediately just because of their gender?” She asked, hoping that this entire situation could at least serve as a breakthrough for Jumin, who had hopefully realized that if she weren’t so head over heels for him, she might have walked right back out of the door once she realized that Jumin only changed his mind about her because he knew her better now since he’d interacted with her through the chatroom. “You have to get to know someone before you can judge them.” MC knew she sounded as though she were scolding him - because she was. It hurt to know he’d still be ignoring her if he didn’t know she was MC. Though she also felt a bit pleased, too, that  _ she _ was the one who’d been able to change Jumin’s heart.    
  
The brief moment of wide-eyes and the soft smile that followed it displayed the silent understanding he’d come to know. A small nod of his head eased the rest of the tension built in her body, her own smile matching his. “I did not mean to hurt your feelings, MC. You’re the last one I want to hurt because of my own lack of understanding of emotions and why they’re not as useless as I originally thought.” Jumin’s arms pulled her into a hug, holding her close to his chest. “I’ll ask you properly soon, but for now I’d like to clear up any misunderstandings.” His voice tickled her ear. She struggled not to squirm and wiggle in his grip as the tingles trailed down her spine. “Marry me, MC.”   
  
It wasn’t a question, but she couldn’t find the words to tease him about it. In such a short time he’d changed his mind. She really should feel more upset about it. She should be more angry with him and make him work to apologize to her. But this was enough. This was good enough for her.    
  
Still, a smile tugged at her lips as she spoke, “I’m sorry. I can’t give a proper answer until I’m asked properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie to you. The last like... 6 paragraphs were why it took so long to upload this. I forgot how I initially intended on ending it and it just kept getting longer and longer and longer without an ending so I finally just kind of threw one together. 
> 
> Also I'm not giving up on The Girl Behind the Screen, I've just taken a small break from it since I need to re-organize my plans for where it's going and how I'd like to get to that point. I would also like to make more little one-shots of the other RFA members and MC, not to mention other fandoms that I am in. 
> 
> I will possibly be altering some of my x Reader one-shots I've done on Wattpad, so if you see them here I'm still me. Should be the same name on Wattpad. Don't freak out please. 
> 
> If there is anything you'd like to see written, let me know. I do like to cater to my readers sometimes to write characters or a type of story they'd like to see, but I never make any promises because I don't know if I can carry out what you'd like exactly. More often than not it gets altered to fit how I interpret the characters.


End file.
